Professor Layton and the Curious Village
by TOONSRULE
Summary: Recieving a letter from the wife of a late Baron, Profssor Layton and his assistant Luke travel to St. Mystere to solve the mystery of the Golden Apple. But upon arriving, not all in this sleepy town is as it appears to be.   Novel verison of the game.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and I am back! Huzza, what a break for me! It actually wasn't a break, this is just what happends when I have a whole bunch of stories but no laptop, stinks to be me. Anyway, since I'm on what appears to be a Professor Layton so of run, I've decided to do the games in story mode, but with my own twists and stuff added in.

So, to clear things up: the Professor Layton games belong to Level 5 and some Japanese Profeossor who's name I can't pronouce or remember. ...So yeah, there ya go.

And to all the fans of the 'Lost Light' series, good news! My plans of making a sequel to it is coming along... a little slower then I'd like to admit, but it's deep in development. So until I can post it, I'm doing the games!

Now, on with the reading!

PS: you see mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them when i can. XD

* * *

><p>A little village planted far away from prying eyes was dressed in black, the air of depression lingering in the dirty covered streets. The small church was filled with sad eyes, each casting a quick glace to the casket as it passed down the aisle. It was placed at the back of the church where the podium normally sat for sermon, a plaque in gold placed in front said:<p>

'Loving husband and father who will be missed.

Baron Agustace Reinhold.'

From the back of the crowd, a man with rather large and purple lips dabbed his eyes gently, daring a glance at the Baron's widow, who looked distant. "He… he will be missed ma'am."

"Of course he will…. But his death is more than just a sad moment…."

"When will you…."

"Not yet, I'm afraid the villagers will panic if someone new comes too soon."

"Then when?"

"…A month, at least, then I'll send the letter."

"Very well, you know best." With a curt nod from his master, they returned to the ceremony, each face stern.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly on a rather cool spring morning as a small, red car puttered along the country road, far off from any city. A boy, wearing a light blue messenger's cap with a matching color sweater, looked out the car window happily, watching a dragonfly keep at pace with the car then fly off. The driver, a tall man with a slightly taller than usual black top hat, smiled watching the child before his eyes returned to the dirt road. The man's name was Hershel Layton, renowned professor of archeology at London's Gressenheller University, known for his ability to solve any puzzle presented to him and his love of tea. The child accompanying him was Luke Triton, self acclaimed apprentice of the professor and holding the ability to talk to animals.<p>

As the car, named the Laytonmobile, continued it trek down the country roads, Luke was pulled away from the outside world when he was handed an important sealed letter, containing two sheets of parchment. Reading the actual letter through, Luke frowned slightly and turned to his mentor.

"I don't understand professor, why are we going to solve an inheritance dispute?"

Layton laughed slightly at the question. "Luke my boy, do you really think I'd take on something as simple as that? No, no, this is something much more interesting than that, but I think it's best I explain a little more for you to understand. A few months back, the wealth Baron Reinhold passed away in this small village we're about to visit. Days after his passing, his will was discovered, with it a most peculiar riddle of all things. It merely stated that "to whomever finds the Golden Apple, I offer the entire of my estate'. Naturally, those who read the will went off in a frantic search of this Golden Apple, looking everywhere they possibly could, but all came up empty handed soon enough. It turns out no one's even hear of such an object, till its mention in the will. It seems the late Baron staked his entire fortune on one last puzzle. He seemed like a very interesting man, I only wish I could have met him in person before his pass."

"But what is the Golden Apple? Surely someone in that village knows something about this." Luke asked eyes curious.

"Actually, no one is really sure of its true form. Some say it's the Baron's fortune itself, others say it could be the Baron's true will left blank so the finder can claim everything for themselves. But with no clues about its whereabouts or what it could actually be, the late Baron's wife as written to me asking for my assistance in locating it."

"And you just jumped at the opportunity?"

"You will learn Luke: a gentleman is always ready to help when called upon, especially if called on by a beautiful woman."

"Um… if you say so Professor."

"Now then," Layton striated his top hat, "We should be nearing the village. Check the map and see how close we are to our destination."

"Sure!" Luke smiled and dug back into the envelope, pulling the second piece of parchment out. Unfolding it, he blinked in surprise at the multiple curling roads drawn onto the piece. "W-What's kind of map is this?"

"It seems that Lady Dahlia has provided a rather interesting puzzle, no doubt to see if we're actually up for the task ahead. Why not see if you can solve it?" Layton smiled knowingly.

"Of course, this should be no problem for the apprentice of the great Professor Layton!" Luke shifted in his seat and began to read:

'My village is located on the road that is connected to no other town,  
>can you locate where my village is.'<p>

Luke frowned, examining the picture drawn at the bottom of the 'directions'. "Well lets see…. Oh, it's this one!" He pointed to the town furthest to the right.

"Nicely done Luke, expertly solved."

"And now we know which direction to head in."

"Quite right. Now, gather your things, we'll be arriving shortly."

Luke was slightly bewildered by that statement. "Wha- wait, did you have it figured out?"

"My apologies, I mean no disrespect, but a puzzle like that is easy to with just a quick glance." Layton winked playfully at his apprentice, Luke smiling back.

"Of course not. Well then, I hope St. Mystere is ready for us!"

Layton smiled as the car slowed and came to a stop in front of a half risen drawbridge, a large stone wall stretching on either side of it. Grabbing his shoulder bag and small suitcase, Luke stared open mouthed at the ominous blockage that stood before them. Joining his slightly dazed assistant, Layton frowned at the drawbridge.

"This is rather frustrating…."

"How are we supposed to get in?"

Both jumped in surprise when an explosion sounded just left from where they stood. Black, thick smoke billowing out of an archway, no doubt the entrance to the drawbridges mechanics.

"Flippin', stupid useless…. It had to break down today didn't it."

A short and rather dumpy looking man exited the smoke, coughing hard and attempting to wave it away. Straitening his rather old and well-worn baseball cap, he kicked the wall in frustration.

"Excuse me sir, what seems to be the problem?" Layton called across the lake that separated the town from the road.

The man frowned and glared over at Layton. "Who're you? Never seen your face befor'."

"My name is Hershel Layton and this is my ass-"

"Apprentice."

"Yes, excuse me, apprentice Luke. We were hoping to enter into your fair village."

"May I ask why? I ain't a fan of strangers."

"We've been contacted by Lady Dahlia to help with a slight, hmm, family problem of hers."

"Lady Dahlia ya say? Mmm, well, I ain't about to disrespect the misses' request…."

"So you'll let us in?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Wish I could laddie, but the automatic crank to this bridge broke. Been attemptin' to fix this blasted thing all mornin'."

Luke deflated slightly, but Layton merely smiled and said, "Can't you do it manually? I'm sure you have a back-up in case such evens happen."

The man thought on this and nodded. "That's true, I forgot about that…."

"How could you forget?" Luke asked amazed.

"Listen here you, we don't get many visitors to this little village. In fact, I ain't to surprised that the bridge broke like this, it's used so little. But let me see if I can find that manual." He walked back in, being covered by the archway's shadow.

"Not very nice." Luke frowned.

"Some problems seem to bring the worst out of people. Unfortunately, that negative outcome is normally forced onto people we care about and we can't complete the job we sought out to do."

"But if you hadn't have said anything, he'd still be complaining."

"I'm sure he would have calmed down and figured it out soon enough. Remember Luke, no matter how difficult something seems to be, every problem has an answer." Layton looked up as the bridge slowly descended in front of them, the chains creaking loudly. It touched down with a slight thump and they passed over, Luke running ahead slightly. Layton called the bridge keeper's attention once more. "Would it be alright if we left our bags here until we acquire a room?"

"Course ya can, you helped."

Leaving most of their baggage behind, Luke still holding tightly onto his shoulder bag, they journeyed further into the village. The place was rather charming, stores and building resembling more the old English version of living; Luke was slightly expecting to see a horse drawn carriage. People were plentiful, passing by the duo, keeping to themselves, but Luke couldn't help to notice the strange looks they were receiving.

"They don't look to happy, do they?" Luke stated, inching closer to Layton.

"More cautious than anything, remember what the bridge keeper said, they haven't had visitors in awhile."

"What are they expecting us to do?"

Layton smiled slightly at that. "You really can't guess on these things Luke, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Still slightly unnerving…." Luke slowed, causing Layton to look back.

"Something wrong Luke?"

"What do you suppose that is?" Luke pointed to something in the distance, but Layton didn't have to guess to hard at what. Standing so tall that it disappeared into the clouds, an oddly built but none the less menacing looking tower stood in what looked like the middle of the village. It was as if the builder of this structure wanted to make sure everyone could see it no matter where they were in the village.

"It's nothing to be afraid of Luke, just a building. Come now, we're going to be late."

"Yes sir…."

* * *

><p>"T-This is a house?"<p>

"Of course, this is a mansion, home of wealth."

"…And we're meeting Lady Dahlia in there…."

"Well, no doubt seeing as this is her home. Come, we're running a tad late." Luke cautiously followed his mentor, feeling so out of place. Reaching the large double doors, Layton knocked stoutly on them, the knock actually echoing into the building. A few moments passed before one of the doors opened, a short bearded man answering the call.

"Good afternoon, Professor Layton I assume?"

"Your assumption is correct sir, and who would you be?"

"Matthew," he bowed, "Only servant to the Reinhold mansion."

"Really? Seems quite a task to keep this place in order." Luke commented.

"That it is, but fret not. While my image precedes me, I have more than enough energy to spare to keep this place tip top. Now then, the lady of the house awaits, please follow."

They were lead through the doorway into a extravagant building, the floors polished marble, the supporting pillars a rich dark granite that Luke had never seen before. Multiple pictures hung on the wall, diamond chandeliers hung low from the ceiling and casted small rainbow shadows on the floor. Big deep brown doors separated the owner's private rooms from prying eyes, Luke assuming each room contained something even more incredible than the last. They stopped at another pair of double doors, Matthew knocking twice before opening the doors and allowing Layton and Luke through.

They entered what appeared to be a parlor, the marble floors gone, replaced with deep red velvet carpet which was kept in perfect shape. The room contained a grand bookcase filled to the brim, nicely decorated but uncomfortably looking furniture, and another chandelier which was smaller than its friends in the main halls. Two people were already relaxing in the parlor, both looking slightly bored. A skinny, pointed nosed man situated himself near the large window that peered out to the front lawn, pushing his red glasses further up his nose as he stared Layton down. The other man was rather large, a mini mustache adorning his upper lip and small green hat on his head, which he kept removing to pat away the perspiration on his brow.

On the opposite wall from where Layton and Luke stood, a large door opened slowly, a tall, well dressed woman walking into the room filled with males. Her yellow hair was drawn back into a tight bun at the back of her head, pale skin somehow glowing in the sunlight thanks to the pink fine silk dress she was wearing. In her thin arms laid a big white cat that looked very content in the woman's arms.

"Professor Layton I presume?" Her voice sounded slightly airy, as if speaking was a difficult task.

"That is correct ma'am." They shook hands, Luke keeping well enough away; for whatever reason, he didn't like her too much.

The calm moment ended when a loud 'BOOM' sounded from outside, the house shaking horrible from the vibrations it caused. Layton placed a hand on Luke's shoulder to steady him, Luke looking around frantically for the source of the noise. The cat in Lady Dahlia's arms hissed and wiggled with fear, finally breaking away from its owner and slinking out the door. Luke watched, slightly bemused, for he could have sworn the cat wore a smile of triumph as it dashed out of the parlor.

The house soon stilled, Layton keeping his grip on Luke just in case something else happened. The patrons of the room did jump when Lady Dahlia let out a terrified shriek.

"Where is she! Where has my Claudia gone! MATTHEW!"

The butler stumbled in, slightly weary of her. "Yes Lady?"

"Have you seen my Claudia? She was just here a few moments ago! Oh where could she have gone?"

"Excuse me ma'am," Layton actually dared to enter the conversation, "Would you perhaps be referring to the cat you held in your arms?"

Lady Dahlia turned to him, the calm demeanor gone, eyes blazing. Luke stepped quickly behind his mentor. "Claudia is not a cat, she's a person, she has a name! Claudia Agatha Elizabeth Violet Reinhold the third!"

"…Very well then," Layton collected himself, "I believe I saw your Claudia dash out the door after that noise sounded."

"What! And you didn't think to stop her! Matthew, did you see her?"

"No mi'lady, she must have just slipped by me when I walked in."

"Imbecile! I'm surrounded by incompetent people! We must find my poor baby quickly, she's a wreck if I'm not near and the outside elements are just murder on her!"

"But Lady Dahlia," Luke spoke gently, "She's a cat, an animal, and animals need to-"

"For the last time boy, Claudia is a person! Much more regal and sophisticated then you'll ever be." Luke flushed and stepped back behind Layton, feeling slightly ashamed. "Now we must find her!"

Layton took another chance. "Lady, you're letter speculates the importance of this will-"

"That rubbish can wait once my Claudia returns! Someone please go find her!"

"Of course, we'll set out now." Layton tipped his hat to her. Lady Dahlia huffed and stormed back into the room from where she entered, slamming the door behind her.

"Hmm, that was almost calm for her." The pointed nose man finally spoke.

"That was calm?" Luke asked bewildered.

"For her yes, she can get much worse."

"And how would you know that?" Layton frowned.

"I'm Simon, the Baron's nephew, or at least I was when he was alive."

"And I'm Gordon, the Baron's brother," the large man spoke, "Besides Lady Dahlia, we two are the only living relatives of the Baron."

"So am I to assume you three asked for my help?" Layton asked.

"We'd seen your name in the paper a few times and Lady Dahlia just jumped, demanding that we call you here."

"But it seems your talents have been reduced to hunting down that cat of hers," Simon laughed, "What a shame. And I suggest you do it quickly, Lady won't talk to anyone until her cat returns."

"Then we'll set out. Come Luke." Layton turned and walked out, Luke following quickly, very happy to be out of there.

"Professor, don't you find it slightly rude that we've been sent on a cat chase when we should be worrying about the will?" Luke asked as they exited the mansion.

"Yes, but Lady insists that we find her ca- I mean child, so that is what we shall do."

"But why, we should just go back in and demand that we start our search on the will."

"A gentleman always takes the request of any lady… no matter how strange the request is." After searching the mansion grounds, they had to conclude that Claudia had escaped into town while she had the chance.

"How are we suppose to find her in this place, it's huge!" Luke frowned.

"Remember what I said Luke, every problem has an answer. I suggest we ask around, surely someone's seen a white cat."

And indeed people had, claiming the 'white demon' had run through the square to the market, heading in the direction of the park. The fish monger ranted that Claudia had abscond with two of his biggest fish

"Lady Dahlia said Claudia hated being outside," Luke frowned, "But she seems to be having the time of her life."

A clang of trash cans made them jump, a low growl of warning coming out from behind the cans. And she walked out, purple bow untouched from the chaos she had made, Claudia giving the duo the evil eye.

"There she is, now how do we make her come back with us?" Layton frowned.

"Oh, let me try Professor!" Luke smiled.

"Ah yes, I forgot you have a special way with animals." Luke bent down, holding his hand out to comfort Claudia.

"Come here Claudia, lets go home! Your, um, 'mom' is worried." But instead of Claudia happily walking to Luke, she hissed violently and clawed him on the cheek, running off after her attack. Layton collected Luke instantly, who was pressing a hand firmly to his cheek. "That cat's a terror!"

"Are you alright? Let me see…."

"Ok, so, clearly she doesn't like me, so now what?" Luke winced as Layton gently wiped the cuts clear of blood.

"That cat only responds to two things, her master and food." An old lady with a shawl had appeared behind them, casting a wary eye.

"Do you have anything with which to catch her?" Layton asked, helping Luke up.

"You actually _want_ to catch that fur ball monster?"

"It's a request made by Lady Dahlia and we've kept her waiting long enough."

"Very well," she reached inside her apron pocket and pulled out a fish skeleton, "This should keep that monstrous snowball at bay long enough to get her back home."

"Thank you," Layton took the bones cautiously, "Did you happen to see where she ran off to?"

"I saw her scurry off to the park gates after her attack, no doubt she's there. But a little friendly warning, stay away from that tower you see in the distance," she nodded in the direction of the half hidden structure, "Nothing good every comes from that place and it's a dangerous, especially one so young as that boy there."

"Thank you for the directions and the warning. Come along Luke."

"That was a weird warning," Luke whispered to Layton as they walked onto the park, the old lady wobbling off, "It's just a tower."

"Don't forget Luke, you were slightly weary of it when you first saw the tower in the distance, don't be so quick to judge. There may very well be something to fear in that tower."

"Like what, a monster?"

"Don't let your imagination get the better of you Luke, it's just a building."

Keeping in the direction of the old lady's directions, they followed a well worn path to a pair of grand iron gates, behind them was an untamed forest. Trotting in front of the gates, tail held high, was Claudia, who was starting to look slightly bored.

"There she is!"

"Not so loud Luke, you might scare her off. Here," Layton handed Luke the skeleton, "try and bait her, you may have a better chance than if I do it."

"Right." Inching closer with the fish skeleton held out, Luke called out gently.

"Come here Claudia, see what I got? You want some?" Luke beamed with success as Claudia mewed and walked towards him, allowing herself to be picked up once close enough. "Got her!"

"Nicely done Luke," Layton let escape a sigh of relief that Claudia didn't attack again, "Now, let's head back to-"

"What do you suppose is back there?"

Layton frowned and looked at Luke, who was staring into the darkened forest. "People keep referring it to a park, so I assume…."

"But what kind? I saw a Ferris wheel when we were coming up here, so is it an amusement park? But the gates look like they haven't been touched in ages, why do you think that is?"

Layton smiled gently and pulled Luke away. "Questions for another time my boy, but right now we must return Claudia home."

"What- oh right Professor." They made their way back up the main road, Luke careful to keep Claudia happy so she didn't go running off again. But the feline was more than content lying in Luke's arms, purring away loudly.

They had just turned to corner to head towards the mansion when a man bumped into Luke, making Claudia hiss. The man's large purple lips curved into a hasty smile, appearance seemingly shaken about something.

"Oh, pardon me, in a bit of a hurry." And with that he took off, long legs carrying him quickly into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Luke asked bewildered at the man's speed, Claudia calming down again.

"I'm not sure…. But he's an odd fellow."

"Odd looking that is."

"Luke!"

"Sorry… but it's true! Half of these people you'd never see in London."

Layton frowned. "While true, you should know better than to judge people based on appearances."

"I'm not!"

"Luke."

"…I'm sorry."

"It's alright, now, let's see if we can actually deliver Claudia back peacefully."

But their arrival back to the Reinhold mansion was far from peaceful. Upon knocking on the grand front doors, a deep gruffed voice boomed, "Who the bloody hell is that now!"

"I-I don't remember that voice." Luke said almost fearfully.

"Neither do I…."

The doors opened and Matthew appeared once more, this time looking pale and worried. "Professor Layton! Thank goodness you've returned!"

"What's the matter Matthew? You're awfully frantic, we have Claudia right here."

"She is, you found her? Oh, thank you, that's one weight off my shoulders."

"Claudia's not what you're worried about?" Luke frowned, "Then what's the problem?"

"T-There's been a terrible event!" Matthew quaked, "Simon Reinhold has just been found dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two, I'm pretty sure everthing's spelled correctly, but you know me, there's always something misspelled in my stories. XD Anyway, enjoy reading, read and review as always. Thank you!

* * *

><p>"D-Dead?" Luke paled considerably and held Claudia closer, which didn't bother her.<p>

"Y-Yes, the inspector has already arrived and has started questioning people. He seems rather eager to meet you Professor, became very excited when I'm mentioned your name."

"Really?" Layton smiled slightly, "Well lead the way Matthew, lets not keep him waiting."

"Very well, he's in the parlor, please follow."

Re-entering the spacious room, they spotted Lady Dahlia and Gordon attempting to make themselves comfortable in the presence of another man. Thin, bristle comb mustache, black oil hair falling over one eye, this man gave a feel that said not to anger him. He was slightly hunched over, from either old age or just poor posture Luke couldn't tell. The man's hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his pale colored suite, giving someone the impression that he was thinking hard about something.

"Inspector Chelmey," Matthew tentatively drew attention to himself, "Professor Layton and his assistant Luke have arrived."

"That's apprentice." Luke muttered, Layton placing a hand on his head to quiet him.

The man straitened slightly, as if snapped out of a trance. "Finally arrived have they? Good good, lets see then…." Chelmey faced the duo, the visible eye landing harshly on Layton, who merely smiled back. "Professor Layton… _the_ Professor Layton, well well, I've waited for this moment for a long time. See your name in the papers quite a lot, got yourself quite the reputation."

"Thank you, I apologize for, you know a lot about me, but I'm not too familiar with your work. You seem very interested in me though."

"Indeed…," Chelmey then focused on Luke, who half attempted to hide behind his mentor, "Luke, is that right? If I heard you correctly, you're the professor's apprentice?"

"Y-Yes sir." Claudia growled and jumped down from Luke's arms and trotted over to Lady Dahlia, allowing Luke to gently grip Layton's jacket in comfort.

"…Interesting…."

Layton cleared his throat. "I believe there's something we need to attend to, is that correct inspector?"

Chelmey grunted. "Quiet right, the death of Simon. I was called as soon as the body was discovered, all information on this is classified as this is a police investigation."

"Who made the discovery?"

"Didn't I just say all information is classified?" Chelmey barked, "Listen with your ears next time Professor, you may just pick up on something. Now, I've questioned everyone in this household about where they were during the approximate time of this event. I turn now to you and your apprentice, where were you two up to in the past hour?"

"Looking for Lady Dahlia's ca- excuse me, I mean child, Claudia."

"Child, what child?"

"The cat sir." Luke spoke softly from behind Layton.

"Chasing a cat all around town where you? Likely story." Chelmey laughed.

Luke frowned. "But it's true!"

"Silence, I will not be feed some farfetched story of a wild cat chase through town! But if you insist on sticking to the story, fine," he turned towards Matthew, "You, butler, is this everyone of the household or visitor to it?"

"Um, not so inspector, we seem to be missing Ramon, our gardener."

"Any clues as to his whereabouts?"

"No sir, he's been missing since this morning."

"Hmm… no doubt he's our murderer!"

"On what grounds inspector?" Layton asked.

"On my grounds Professor! Clearly, this Ramon attempted to create his alibi by saying he was never at the house to begin with. Then he snuck into the house and killed Simon!"

"Good heavens, how horrible!" Lady Dahlia gasped.

"But why?" Luke asked, "What reasons would he have for killing Simon?"

"Well, he'll just have to answer that once we find him and bring him back!"

"Your reasoning doesn't add up inspector." Layton frowned.

"I'm the detective here, the true one, Professor. If you believe you're skills are valuable, put them to good use and find my suspect! Lady Dahlia, I wish to discuss something with you privately."

"Of course, we can talk in the next room." Chelmey and Lady Dahlia left.

"Oh how horrible, just horrible," Matthew quaked, "First the Baron passes, then his will is just one giant riddle, and now a murder…. I mean, has the world gone mad!"

"Matthew, did you happen to know who called the body in?" Layton frowned.

"No, I didn't even know there was a murder until the inspector almost knocked down the door, demanding entry. I never saw the body either and I must say, I'm happy I didn't. But I can tell you one thing Professor, and I thought I'd be best to tell you than the inspector. I did search the room where the inspector found the body and I found the strangest thing." Digging into his jacket pocket, Matthew pulled out the tiniest cog Luke had ever seen before. "If I hadn't had looked in the right direction, I would have missed it completely."

Layton took it gently and looked it over. Right in the very center of this cog was a strange symbol: a wrench and a screwdriver crossed. "This is odd…. Have you shown the inspector this Matthew?"

"No and it was my hope you'd keep it from him as well."

"Isn't withholding information about a crime against the law?" Luke frowned.

"While it is, I don't trust that man and I'm hoping Layton can solve this faster than he can."

"I'll do my best Matthew," Layton smiled, pocketing the cog, "Now that is seems we've been sent on a search mission, could you tell us what this man Ramon looks like Matthew?"

"Oh of course, lets see now…. Rather tall, skinny man, black hair slicked back neatly, and he always wears a purple sort of low key tailor suite which he keep impeccably clean considering his position in the household. Ah, but I might also add on that he has rather large purple lips, that is him most distinguishing characteristic."

"Large purple lips?" Luke frown, memory flashing back to the man who had bumped into him.

"Very large I must say."

"Thank you Matthew, that should be more than enough to find this man. Come along Luke."

"Yes sir…."

* * *

><p>"I agree with Matthew." Luke huffed as they left the mansion for the second time that day.<p>

"Agree with him on what my boy?"

"I don't like the inspector either, very rude for someone of the law, shouting about his final decisions, as if he has every right to pick and chose who's innocent! And the way he spoke to you Professor, he's not very gentlemanly, is he." Luke growled and crossed his arms.

"Luke, this isn't the time or the place to discuss a matter like that, we're searching for Ramon."

"And that's another thing! We're supposed to be looking for this 'Golden Apple', not for a person and certainly not for a cat!"

Layton bent down, pulling Luke close. "Why not do both?"

Luke blinked. "I-I'm not sure I understand sir."

"It's true that our real purpose here is to find this 'Golden Apple' for the Reinhold family. But given at how we continue to attract a very unwelcoming glare from the villagers, I doubt they'll wish to discuss such matters openly."

"…So," Luke bit his bottom lip, thinking, "If we say we're looking for Ramon, people might feel more comfortable around us and be more willing to help."

"Precisely Luke, nicely thought out."

"So where should we look for Ramon first Professor?" Luke asked, anger about the situation completely gone.

"As we're still new to this little village, it would probably be best to ask around. The villagers will know better of where to go than we will."

"Right, um… Professor, do you think that man who bumped into me when we were returning to the mansion, was that Ramon?"

"The description Matthew gave us was very similar to the man we saw before, so my assumption would be yes."

"He was really nervous when we saw him, do you think the inspector's right and that Ramon killed Simon?"

Layton frowned. "Though he looked shaken, I don't believe he has done anything to criminal."

"Really, how can you say that?"

"Being nervous doesn't point him directly to murder. Remember what Matthew said, that Ramon has been missing since this morning? Ramon may be feeling guilty about ducking out on his duties."

Luke frowned. "Still… something does feel off about this…."

Layton striated his hat. "I won't disagree with you on that, but will discuss that topic later as well. As Ramon is a local, there must be some place that he hangs around the most, surely someone has seen him."

Indeed people had seen Ramon: at the clock tower, in a bar, the inn, by the drawbridge, by the park gates, wandering in the market, dozing in the square. Needless to say, Ramon had been everywhere that day.

"This doesn't help at all!" Luke huffed, anger rising again.

"Not so, we know of his most favorite spots and we've passed most, so we only need to check a few more areas before we need to start worrying. I believe we should check that little dinner that seem to be Ramon's place to eat. We should hurry though, the sun is setting rather quickly." The village was settling down to enjoy the evening as Layton and Luke headed off, finding the small dinner placed rather close to the abandoned park.

Looking over towards the park, Luke could have sworn he saw someone peek through the bars at them as they neared the bar. But he blinked and the figure was gone. Entering the bar, they were disappointed to find the building was rather bare, save for one customer and the bartender. But once again, Ramon was not to be found.

"Now what?" Luke frowned up towards his mentor.

"This is the last place we've checked and we would have no doubt seen him if he passed on the street…." Layton straitened his hat and made his way towards the small bar, Luke following.

"Evening chaps!" the bartender smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Information sir, we're looking for one Ramon, gardener of the Reinhold Manor. He's been missing since morning and his presence is greatly needed."

"Won't find him here I'm afraid," the tender said handing Luke a small glass of milk, who took it happily, "Hasn't been in here all day."

Layton frowned. "We've searched every possible nook and cranny of this village and have been unable to turn him up. Is there some place where we might have missed?"

The tender frowned, clearly thinking hard on the question. Pouring Luke another glass, he finally spoke. "Have you gone behind the clock tower?"

"Behind?"

"Of course, there's an entire sort of second town behind it, hidden rather well actually."

"Does this place ever end?" Luke spoke softly in amazement.

"At some point I'm sure, but where I can't rightly say. But I do know there's a second bar back there that only opens at night. Knowing how much Ramon loves his ale, he may be back there now."

Layton smiled in triumph. "Thank you sir, you've helped us greatly."

"It was my pleasure, but I will warn one thing sir. The second portion of this village contains that ominous tower you see, I beg you to not go anywhere near it. That place is nothing but a death trap."

"Thank you for your words of warning." Layton stood, Luke following, and they left, the bartender waving them off.

Luke, feeling rather excited to explore a new part, headed straight for the clock tower. Layton, however, pulled his apprentice towards the beginning of the village, looking slightly worried.

"P-Professor, you're heading the wrong way."

"We'll head in that direction soon enough, but we have something else to take care of."

Luke frowned. "What else do we have to do?"

"Secure a safe place to room for the night. Sleeping in the streets does not sound like a pleasant idea." Collecting their bags from the bridge keeper, they headed for a small inn located close to the bridge, windows already lit. Entering, Luke coughed at the overpowering smell of peppermint, staying close to Layton. A plump lady looked up from the front desk hearing them enter and beamed.

"Well, good evening, what can I do for you two?"

"We've looking for lodging for the night."

"Of course, oh," she turned on Luke, "and who's this little one? We shouldn't let him sleep on the streets, no that won't do. I'll have a room with two beds ready for you in no time."

"Thank you, we just need to do a few more tasks before we'll be ready to turn in."

"Don't stay out to long! Poor child needs his rest."

Layton smiled and ruffled Luke's hair. "No worries, we'll be back shortly."

Luke flushed darkly and straitened his hat as they left. "I'm not a child Professor."

"…Luke, you're ten, of course you're a child," Layton smiled, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not!"

Layton laughed softly. "Calm yourself Luke, I only jest. Let's see if we can find Ramon before we tuck in."

"Right sir…."

* * *

><p>The door to the other side of the clock tower creaked slowly and they peeked out, finding nothing more than buildings on the other side. Stepping out cautiously, Luke noted the slightly thick air that surrounded the area.<p>

"Professor, I don't like this place…."

"Neither do I, something doesn't feel right. But we must press on." Layton took off, jacket billowing slightly. Luke jumped to attention and followed, keeping a tight grip on his hat.

The sun slightly disappeared behind the horizon, it provided very little light as they made their way, small torches lighting the path weakly. A sort of ruckus grew louder as they made their way, coming across a bar the tender from before no doubt had talked about. Keeping a grip on Luke's shoulder, Layton opened the door and they entered.

The differences between the dinner and the bar were incredible. The bar was dimly lit, the duo squinting slightly just to see into the dark. Everything was grimy, including the customers that sat upon slightly damaged items, a table roaring with laughter from a recently told joke. Layton steered Luke towards the bar where a very beaten up man attended it with a deep frown. Luke climbed onto a stool next to Layton, who still kept his grip on Luke.

"Wha' can I help you gents with?"

"We seek a man named Ramon," Layton stated, "Is he in attendance here?"

"'Fraid not, haven't seen 'im in day really."

"Really?"

"Really. Course not many people face the nighttime now and days."

"Why's that?"

The tender suddenly puffed out his chest in clear protest. "Oh no, I ain't seen your faces before and I ain't one to spread rumors!"

"Rumors you say?"

"Aye, very much so."

"Any way I could get onto your good side for you to tell?"

The tender didn't answer right away. Instead, his attention was drawn towards Luke, who blinked very childishly. "'Ave a child with you, what for?"

"Luke is my apprentice, merely here to help me."

"Quiet a large task for one so young, apprentice of a detective eh?"

"No detective sir, merely a professor of science."

"A professor eh? Well, I feel slightly dim-witted in front of a 'professor' of sort. What business do you 'ave here professor?"

Luke frowned at the sarcastic tone in the tender's voice, but Layton merely smiled. "I had received a letter from Lady Dahlia, asking for my help in a family affair."

"You talkin' about that will?"

"Um, why yes, how do you know of it?"

"Ah, who doesn't know about that in this little village. Once that will was read, twas on uproar in that manor and the secret spilled out in full."

Layton frowned. "Yet no one has the slightest idea what this 'Golden Apple' is?"

"None, such an odd item no doubt, judging by the name. But I do believe we've strayed from our topic."

"I have gained your trust then?"

"If Lady Dahlia seems to trust you, so will I. Now, I'm not one to spread such horrid tails, but there's a sort of scare going around. Someone, it seems, has been taken people, just pluckin' them right off the street! Horrid thing it is…."

"Has no one seen the kidnappings or at least seen the kidnapper?"

"Everythin' happens at night, so seein' anything at night seems wrong, eyes play tricks in the dark. But there is one fellow that states he's seen this mysterious someone."

"Who would this be? I'd like a meeting with him if he allows."

"Name's Prosciutto, lives right around the corner in a slightly tall red house, can't miss it, but good luck with gettin' a word out of him. He'd be a sinner of sorts."

"Pardon?"

"Gluttony eats anything at anytime, but rumors are his favorite topic, perhaps you will get lucky. Just keep your hand away from his mouth."

"Well advised sir, thank you." Layton stood and headed for the door, Luke remaining very close. The sun was now completely gone, the silver moon taking its place in the sky, stars dotted around it, showing how late the evening had become. Layton, however, paid no mind as they rounded the corner, heading straight for the single red house on the street. Standing in front of the doorway, Layton rapped upon the door urgently, Luke finally able to catch up.

The door opened quickly, a small man standing before them, gnawing hard on a leg of mutton. Luke shivered in disgust as the meat disappeared quickly into the man's mouth. "What, I'm eating."

"Prosciutto?" Layton asked hesitantly.

"Who wants to know." Prosciutto's voice was oddly high pitched, almost screeching.

"We only need a moment of your time to answer a few questions I have."

"'Bout what?" Prosciutto forced his question out of his engorged cheeks.

"Something about the rumored kidnappings and that you may have seen who's doing it."

"Ah, yes, that's quiet the story I have to share," Prosciutto ripped off more meat before continuing, "So, it's dark right, I'm returning home after shopping around in the market and I see this freak old man carrying a big sack around. And he's just wandering around, looking all weird and stuff, so I call out and say 'Hey you!' and he just took off in a flash. Weird huh, never seen another guy like him."

"And you just assumed that this man was the kidnapper and perhaps not just another shopper returning home?"

"No way, like I said, never seen him before in town and he just looked like that sort of creeper."

Layton frowned. "Thank you for allowing us some of your time, it was very… interesting…."

"No problem, always happy to chat." Prosciutto closed the door as they left, Layton in deep concentration, brow furrowed.

"Professor," Luke spoke tentatively, "What was so important about that meeting?" Layton said nothing, to consumed by his thoughts, so Luke let him be.

A strong hand suddenly clamped down over Luke's mouth, another grabbing his arm and dragging him back into the shadows of the alleyway. Yelling muffled, Luke struggled against his attacker, attempting to break away. But the attacker was resilient, holding Luke in place, whispering harshly in his ear.

"Who are you, what business do you and your mentor have here?"

"Luke? Luke where are you?" Layton called out frantically.

Luke bit down hard on a grim covered hand and broke free, the taste of oil and blood filling his mouth. The attacker howled in pain and stumbled back as Luke made a break for the alleyway entrance, where he ran into Layton shaking hard.

"Luke, what happened?" Layton bent down griping his apprentice's shoulders gently, "What happe-"

Layton froze, eyes wide staring at something back in the alleyway. Luke dared a look back and gasped at what he saw. Lying limp in an old burlap sack, Ramon's eyes were closed, pale skin almost shinning in the moonlight, almost as if he was….

"Professor… h-he's dead." Luke shivered.

Layton frowned and stood, addressing the attacker. "You there, halt!"

In a panic, the attacker stuffed Ramon in further, flung the sack over his shoulder, and dashed as Layton closed in. Layton picked up his speed, Luke ran furiously just to keep up with his mentor as they attempted to follow. The chase was short lived as Layton and Luke lost the attacker and then they're way in the many twist and turns the village had to offer. They came to a stop in an open area, panting hard as they searched that area for the fleeing man, each road disappearing into the darkness.

"Where… where is he?" Luke gasped, heart pounding in his chest. Layton's reply was drowned out by a horrible rumbling sound coming from beneath their feet. Light suddenly flooded the streets, the ominous tower showing signs of life and the windows became lit by floor, deep sounds admitting from it, echoing into the city. Luke dashed behind his mentor, gripping Layton's arm.

"What on Earth…." Layton frowned as the tower calmed again, all becoming dark and quiet.

"Professor… was Ramon actually dead?"

Layton didn't respond, eyes still locked onto the tower, half expecting for it to burst to life again. But it remained calm and Layton knew they couldn't stay there any longer. "We need to find our way back to the manor and alert Lady Dahlia and the inspector…. This quest has become very dangerous…."

"Professor look!" Luke rushed over to the entrance of another street and pick up something rather small. Running back over to Layton, Luke held out his hand which held a gear similar to the one Matthew found at the manor: small with the wrench and screwdriver crossed in the middle. "Why are we finding these whenever someone… passes?"

Layton took the gear from Luke and put it with the first one they found. "We'll worry about that piece of the puzzle later, I just want to get you out of here before anything else happens."

* * *

><p>"Matthew! Matthew please answer the door, this is urgent!" Layton knocked frantically on the manor's grand door, Luke following in suite. The butler was on the scene almost instantly, looking slightly frantic.<p>

"Good Lord sir, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I do apologize for my late intrusion, but I must speak with Lady Dahlia, it cannot wait."

"But… but… very well sir, please follow and wait by the foot of the stairs. I'll go wake her at once." They followed until Matthew ascended the stairs, Luke sitting down, unable to stand any longer from being so tired from the days and nights events. Layton, however, remained on his feet, pacing until Lady Dahlia arrived.

"What is the meaning of this Professor?" Lady Dahlia demanded as she walked down, her slightly transparent nightgown flowing behind her, clearly displeased for being woken so rudely, Matthew following behind. Luke flushed gently and turned away from the stairs, slightly uncomfortable with Lady Dahlia's appearance. Layton had more pressing matters to attend to than appearance and launched right into his explanation.

"As I have said to Matthew, I do apologize for the late intrusion, but we've come carrying distressing news about Ramon."

"What is it?"

"Ramon has been kidnapped and could very possibly be dead."

"A kidnapping and a murder, by who Professor?" Inspector Chemley had just appeared, face rather wrinkle, but still dressed in his gray suite.

"Yes, there has been a kidnapping, Ramon is missing and the last we saw, appeared to be dead. We must rally the villagers at once to find the kidnapper and hopefully save Ramon."

"I think not Professor! I will not allow you to tense this village up in what you believe is some kidnapping!"

"It's for the protection of this village and this man, something the law attempts to uphold! How can you not see the severity of this event!"

"Because you have no proof to uphold this event you so fondly speak of Professor!"

"We saw it! We saw Ramon being kidnapped!" Luke finally spoke, looking furious.

Chemley laughed a horribly dark laugh that didn't seem to fit him. "Eyes can play tricks on you boy, especially at night."

"But we saw it, I know we did!" Luke continued to protest. Chemley clearly had a comeback ready, but fell silent when the door was knocked upon for a second time that night.

"Oh, who could that be," Lady Dahlia huffed, "Matthew, go answer it!"

"Yes mi'lady." Matthew dashed around the group and disappeared into the front entrance. Layton and Chemley had a silent stand off as Matthew answered the door, the conversation with the new guest slightly muffled. The door closed and Matthew came barreling back in, looking very pale. "M-Mi'lady, I-I have…."

"What is it Matthew, what's the matter with you."

"Well, it's quite… that is to say that…." Matthew's eyes darted towards Layton, showing some sort of apology. "Mi'lady, Ramon has returned."At that, Ramon strutted in past Matthew, a large smile plastered onto his face, completely unaware of the shock he had just caused in the small crowd.

"But…." Luke swallowed, unable to respond.

"Ramon!" Lady Dahlia's eyes blazed, "Where have you been hiding all day!"

"Hiding mistress? Ahoo hoo!" Ramon laughed, "You misrepresent my meaning of leaving the manor mi'lady. I was running to the market to fetch a few things for the cook, I must have dozed off at a stand."

Chemley smiled in triumph and face Layton. "Kidnapped eh, wasn't that your story? Still want to arouse the village for a man who needed a few extra hours of sleep?"

Luke stood, completely outraged. "But we saw Ramon being kidnapped! We saw-"

"Luke no," Layton griped Luke's shoulder gently, "We must have been seeing things, today has been eventful, we must just be tired. Sorry for the trouble and again for the late intrusion, we shall take our leave."

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you said Professor, I know what I saw and I saw Ramon being kidnapped!" Luke plopped down onto the small bed, crossing his arms. Layton turned away from the window and looked at his apprentice, laughing slightly at the overly baggy pajama's Luke was wearing.<p>

"As did I, but we didn't need to draw more unwanted attention towards us. It's best that we sleep and tomorrow start our search for the 'Golden Apple'."

"But-"

"No Luke, while what happened tonight is a mystery and that Ramon doesn't even seem to remember it, as long as Ramon is safe at home, there's no need to worry about this longer."

Luke frowned, but decided to change the subject. "So where do we start looking for clues about that 'Golden Apple'?"

"That's the first puzzle to overcome isn't it…."

"Maybe the late Baron's room might hold some clues?"

"That indeed maybe the best place to begin, but only if Lady Dahlia allows us permission to search, though tonight's events may have put us in a negative light. No matter right now, we need to turn in to get some proper sleep."

"Right… good night Professor."

"Good night Luke, sleep well."


	3. Chapter 3

Look what I did, I've updated! XD Thanks to all who have favorited/added to alerts and have stuck through with me. I apologize for being so slow this past... year, but between school and drama, fanfiction was the last thing on my mind. But here's another chapter for you to enjoy! XD

As always, Professor Layton and all characters do not belong to me, I'm just riding the wave.

Plus, if you see any misspelling, please let me know and I'll fix it.

Thanks again, please review when you're done!

* * *

><p>The sun rose slowly the next morning, Luke rousing from his deep sleep just as slowly, rubbing his eyes gently to remove the sleep. He found his mentor already up and dressed, waiting for his morning tea to finish brewing so he could enjoy. Sensing his assistance was awake, Layton faced Luke and smiled softly.<p>

"Good morning my boy, did you sleep well?"

"I suppose... but I don't believe it was enough."

"If you need it, after our noon tea, you may rest for a time." Layton replied, pouring his cup gently as to not spill.

"I may need it..."

"I feared as much, keeping you out so long was not the best idea of mine..." Layton sipped his cup of tea thoughtfully.

"But we have a job to do."

"Nothing is worth risking your health. Now, get dressed and we'll head down to eat. We'll leave for the manor as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Dressed and fully fed, they made their way down the familiar path to the large white mansion. Knocking once again, they were surprised to find, not Matthew, but Ramon to answer their call.

"Ah, the famous Professor Layton. You graciously call upon us, for a reason I'm sure."

"We call upon Lady Dahlia for a small request."

"Of course. Please wait here while I fetch her. Ahoo hoo hoo!" He walked off, laughing at something that Luke was not apparent of. The duo entered just into the entrance until they were allowed permission to enter further.

They did not need to wait long as Lady Dahlia soon floated towards them, Claudia walking along side. Upon seeing Luke, Claudia let out a low mew of happiness and rushed forward, rubbing against his leg happily.

"Well, my Claudia seems to have taken a liking to you." Lady Dahlia smiled sweetly down at Luke before turning to Layton. "Ramon says you have a request for me?"

"Very, we are starting our search for the 'Golden Apple'." stated Layton, Luke picking Claudia gently.

"Oh?" Lady Dahlia looked curiously.

"I apologize for the wait, but after the cat search and Ramon's disappearance, you see, we haven't had much time to actually look."

"That's a fair enough assessment, but what is your request?"

"We ask permission to look at your late husband's possessions and his room."

"You mean my room."

"Pardon?"

"We shared a room professor, we were married after all. I'm to assume you aren't?"

"You'd be correct."

"Have you a lady?"

"Had once before."

"Then you should know about the feelings that you have and share with your other. Sharing a room is something that happens when you wed, for you find you can't stand to be apart, surely you knew that."

"Of course."

"If you see a reason to look through my husband's belongings, they I grant you permission. I do ask you keep your search to my husband's items and to not wander into my items."

"Of course, no action such as that will be taken."

She clapped her hands and Matthew suddenly appeared. "Mi' lady?"

"Please show the professor and his assistant to my chambers. But leave them be unless called upon. Understand?"

"Fully," Matthew bowed to Layton, "Follow me please."

They were lead up to the second floor of the mansion which held all the bedrooms of the household. While Matthew explained the construction of the mansion to Layton, Luke peeked into each room, Claudia still held in his arms, attempting to look at everything and not to be lost from the group. But reaching a room at the end of the hall, as Matthew and Layton turned to continue on, Luke stilled looking in, this room drawing his attention more than any other.

Stepping in further, Luke was surprised to find that this room was not just another guest room, but a nursery. He continued in quietly, afraid to disturb the silence that pressed around him, and looked around. The walls were painted a light, lilac color, every furniture piece the same with white, drooping ribbon tied on the ends of the chairs. A crib was placed under a large window, which was closed to the outside world, a changing table and a rocking chair on either side.

Mouth open in wonder, Luke's attention was drawn towards a small picture frame and, holding Claudia in one arm, he picked it up. It showed a mother holding a small child lovingly in her arms, Matthew and another older woman smiling warmly at the child. Luke was slightly stunned to find the loving woman looked strongly like Lady Dahlia... but something was very off. Looking back around the room, Luke couldn't really remember seeing another room that actually belonged to someone in the household, and this was the only thing that showed that the Late Baron had a daughter.

"Boy, what are you doing in here?"

Luke jumped and turned to face Lady Dahlia, who looked rather stunned to find Luke in the nursery, Claudia held tightly. "I-I'm sorry, this room just looked... looked different and..."

Lady Dahlia frowned, but she didn't seem terribly upset as she walked further in. "Curiosity isn't a horrible thing, but be careful to where it takes you."

Luke nodded meekly. "Y-Yes ma'am."

Now level with Luke, Lady Dahlia features softened considerably. She patted Luke's head motherly, making him flush softly. "You're not in trouble child, just be mindful of your actions. Now, you said this room appeared different to you, how so?"

"Well... We've passed guest rooms aplenty and I looked in here and it's... a nursery."

"You sound confused."

"I haven't seen any children about and it's so dusty- I mean no offence," Luke said hastily, "And this picture, it's odd as well, as I see you in it with a small girl, but you've never mentioned of a child."

Lady Dahlia suddenly went ridged. "I've had no children."

Luke frowned, looked at the picture again, then back to Lady Dahlia. "But isn't this you in the picture ma'am?"

"No, I'm sorry, but you're very much mistaken. And as far as this room, this is..." Lady Dahlia looked distant, then snapped at Luke, "You should not have come in here, let's find the professor and get you back to him."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Luke was very taken aback by Lady Dahlia's mood swings. Clearly there once was a child here, so why should Lady Dahlia appear to be so ashamed and lie? Or was she being honest in never having children and if true, then who was the woman in the picture?

They exited, Lady Dahlia keeping a good grip on Luke's shoulder, Luke in turn holding onto Claudia for some comfort at the odd emotions that had just passed. Barely reaching the end of the hallway, Layton and Matthew turned the corner, Layton looking very relieved.

"Luke, there you are," Layton frowned, "Where did you get off to?"

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but Lady Dahlia beat him. "He was just exploring a little Professor, no harmed in doing so. He have a very curious mind, you've taught your son well."

Luke flushed very darkly at that and hide his face in Claudia's fur, feeling very flattered. Layton merely smiled. "While I'm flattered, he's not my son. As I've said, I never married and I do not hold the belief of conception without marriage, but Luke is under my charge."

Lady Dahlia was slightly taken aback by this. "But there's such a resemblance... But I take belief in what you say Professor, I've taken up enough of your time and I'll hand Luke back to you." Picking Claudia up out of Luke's arms, Lady Dahlia gave him a quick peek on the cheek and made her way off, Matthew trailing behind her as he's already shown Layton the way.

Luke, whose face was already a shade of red, went as dark as possible as he placed his hand on that cheek. Layton smiled gently and ruffled his assistance's hair. "Quite the lady charmer, aren't you?"

"Professor, that's not funny!" Luke blurted out, now able to use his voice, still very shocked at what had happened.

"She's just showing motherly affection Luke, nothing to be flustered about. But please tell me boy, where did you go?"

Embarrassment instantly forgotten, Luke launched into the story of how the nursery caught his attention, the picture, and the odd resemblance Lady Dahlia and the woman in the picture held, even though Lady Dahlia denied it being her. "And she has a baby in her arms, but she said she didn't have a child. It's really confusing sir..."

Layton kept quiet throughout Luke's story, thinking deeply. "Are these two women very similar in appearance?"

"Very much so, the only thing that looked off was that the woman in the picture was... softer in appearance than Lady Dahlia. That's the best that I can explain it sir."

"No, I understand, but why would she feel the need to lie on this? Unless she isn't, and if so, then who is in this picture here? ...Why don't we ask Matthew of this affair once done in the Baron's room?" Luke nodded in agreement as they enter the late Baron's room. The bedroom was something amazing to behold, but clearly showed signs that only a woman used that grand room now. Walls a deep red, a four poster bed contained the same color with dozens of throw pillows placed precisely on it. A grand vanity and dresser were propped against the wall opposite of the bed, a full length mirror hung in the middle of it. The only thing that didn't look as if it belonged to Lady Dahlia was a small desk that had a few well-worn books on it, a thick layer of dust covering it.

Luke was slightly puzzled at this and gave the room another look around, attempting to find something that wasn't red and feminine. "Is this really all that's here for the Baron?"

"Matthew explained that, in her distress, Lady Dahlia removed anything that was connected to her late husband. But for whatever reason, couldn't part with this desk, as she remembers some, ah, fond moments with it." Layton cleared his throat, but Luke tilted his head in curiosity and confusion.

"Like what?"

"Ah, that is a topic for another day, which I fear may be sooner than I hope. But enough of that let us begin our search." The look through was quicker than Luke expected, but it revealed nothing absolutely amazing that could be of some use. Crawling out from under the desk, Luke stood to claim his dismay of finding nothing, but stilled finding Layton staring intently at one of the well-worn books.

"Professor, what did you find?"

Layton didn't respond to Luke's question, rather said, "I'm not one to poke into another's private affair, but giving the circumstances..."

Luke walked over and stood on tip toe to look at the book. It was simply black, the word 'journal' written in gold lettering in the middle. "Do you suppose those are the Baron's written word?"

"It would appear to be..."

"Then it may hold the clue we need, open it!"

"Luke, there's nothing more terrible than pushing oneself into other's privacy, as you have recently found out."

Luke's face burned once more and he calmed. "But I doubt Lady Dahlia will give us permission to read it and it may be really important."

"This is true..." Gripping the edges of the journal, Layton sighed and gave a quick glance to the heavens. "Forgive me Baron, but I must." Slightly reluctantly, Layton opened the book and began to read aloud.

I fear about the remaining time that my dear Katie has is little.  
>Her normally high spirits have begun to drop as no doctors<br>bring any good news about her recovery. I fear that, while we've  
>not told her, Flora knows that her mother will be gone soon.<br>No child should ever have to go through this.

"Katie, Flora, could they be the missing family members?"

"It doesn't say straightly, how odd... But as it's the Baron's journal, he would need remembering of whom these people are, just a name."

She's passed, quickly and thankfully painlessly, angles take  
>her well. Flora, for being so young, knows of what's happened<br>to her mother and has accepted the news well. I attempt to  
>show that even without her mother, she can be as<br>she once was, but she'll have no part.

"Flora sounds like the daughter and Katie the first wife of the Baron's. So Lady Dahlia wasn't lying, the child in the picture was not her own."

"But then, where could the daughter be now Professor?"

"Who knows..."

In an attempt to lighten my Flora's spirit, I've asked  
>a favor of one I've called upon many a times. He's<br>completed it and I must say the appearance is  
>uncanny that even I was tricked to this it was my dear<br>Katie. But Flora hasn't reacted like I had hoped and is actually  
>terrified by this new being. It saddens me more when<br>Matthew tells me that Flora has taken to playing at her  
>mother's grave. As an attempt to fix this situation, I've asked<br>that its memory be erased a fixed with another one as it  
>becomes its own being.<p>

"I haven't seen a grave or a graveyard and what's 'it'?"

"Wait Luke, there's one more passage."

It has happened; I've fallen to bed and am unable  
>to get up. The illness that took my wife has<br>struck me down as well. My Flora, my poor poor  
>little flower is so sad knowing she's about to<br>lose her father. I've given her all I can, but I know it  
>will never be enough. As a late attempt to<br>provide for my daughter, I've given my dear friend  
>directions, hoping he will help continue to<br>help care for my Flora.

Luke looked up a Layton as he finished the passage. "The Baron has a friend, this is the first I've heard."

"As have I... Why would he not name someone near to him is this journal, this would aid us greatly. Perhaps Matthew can shed some light on this matter, plus show us to the grave of the first Lady Reinhold."

* * *

><p>"I know nothing of a friend of Lord Reinhold, he was a very solitude man," Matthew sighed gently, "I'm apologize, I'm not as much help."<p>

"Do you know of anyone who might know?" Layton pressed.

Matthew thought, picking up a small basket of gardening supplies and heading out to the back of the mansion, Layton and Luke following. "Ingrid would be the only person I can think of who could possible know."

"Ingrid?"

"She was a maid here, but only for a few years, and what a good few years they were."

"Where would she be now?"

"Now, around this time, at the market, and that will be the only time you can possible talk to her."

"I shall go visit her then. But I have one question and request for you."

"That being?"

"I'd like you to show Luke the grave."

"Grave sir?"

"Lady Katie's grave, the Late Baron's first wife."

"Oh, well, of course, if you feel the need."

"I do, Luke will follow you."

"Professor," Luke tugged at his mentor's sleeve, "why am I going alone?"

"Covering more ground will help us greatly in our search."

"But what need will there be to see it?"

Layton smiled. "You may find something useful. If not, you may just enjoy yourself." With that, Layton tipped his hat and walked towards the front entrance to the mansion.

"Come along child, I'll show you the way." Matthew followed a small dirt path to, what Luke believed a small forest and soon hide the mansion as they walked further in. They continued on, the forest opening onto a small clearing in which a stone stairway was found leading down into the Earth.

"This is a grave?" Luke asked slightly bewildered.

"Indeed, the late Baron wanted his wife as close as possible. Watch your step as you descend." That Luke did, surprised to find a stone door blocking the entrance, words carved into it.

All whom enter, please pass with care  
>For the sleeping life that rests here.<p>

Luke swallowed gently, preparing to find, what he held in his mind, a dark and very spooky grave. But he was taken by surprise to find an underground flower garden, a statue in the middle, light streaming down onto it.

"This is Lady Katie's grave."

"It's spectacular... nothing what I expected." Luke said in awe.

"Even in death, the late Baron wanted to pamper his wife as much as possible."

Luke frowned. "You mean his first wife?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

"If I may ask, I saw that Lady Katie had a child, where is she now?" Luke asked, "I saw no room for any girl, except for the nursery."

"I... that I do not know," Matthew picked up the basket again, "Please take your time at looking around; I must tend to the garden."

Luke remained where he stood, thinking. There was a child, a girl, that was a missing member of the Reinhold family, yet none seemed to be worried. No clues to say that she was alive, but thankfully no clues to suggest that she were dead. Yet where was this child?

Mind buzzing with so many questions, Luke jumped finding himself at the statue. It was that of a female, features much like Lady Dahlia, but much softer. Even though she was made of stone, the dress she wore seemed to blow in some invisible wind. In one hand, she held a small collection of violets which was clutched tightly to her chest; the other was outstretched, appearing to want the feel of human warmth again. Luke answered that want, placing his hand gently into the stone one, surprised to find if warm.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Luke jumped and turned finding Layton standing behind him, smiling. "P-Professor? H-How was the meeting with Ingrid?"

"It showed nothing new. She suggested Ramon, but he denied anything about it and had no one in mind of who it could be."

Luke frowned; hand still in its place with the statue. "Then we're back to where we started."

"Not true, we do know that the Baron had a friend. And from what I've gathered, no one has moved out of this village."

"So the friend is still in the village?"

"I believe so; we just need to ask the villagers if they know of anyone who was close to the Baron."

"Should we go then?"

"You'll have to let go of the lady's hand."

Luke flushed and dropped it quickly. "S-She seems wanting..."

"That she does," Layton smiled, "You're an odd child Luke."

"How so?"

"You speak of the late as if she's still alive."

"The statue looks so!"

"True... but, come, it's near noon. I'm not sure about you, but food sounds wondrous... as does some tea." They entered the dinner once more and sat as proper customers, both served quickly. Luke casually sipped his milk, Layton his tea, in deep thought.

"...Professor," Luke spoke, "Matthew told me something slightly confusing."

"Hmmm?" Layton placed his cup down, "And what would that be my boy?"

"I asked about the girl, the only child of the Baron's, seeing if Matthew knew where she might be. I asked for a room, for anything. But Matthew became nervous and said there was no room and no one knows where she is. It's as if, once the Baron died, she disappeared. Do you think she dies or perhaps left?"

"No, as good as your line of thought is, something doesn't add up. As I said, no one has left and as far as a death, well, the only one I know of is the Baron's, but I haven't even seen a grave yard... I believe that daughter is still here, but where... that's the question isn't it..." Layton trailed off, staring into a corner. Luke frowned, realizing that, if a window had been placed where Layton was looking, they'd be looking straight at the tower.

* * *

><p>"Are you daft man! Are you attempting to KILL me!"<p>

Chemley's voice rang out from the mansion, Layton and Luke looking at each other with some slight worriment. They had returned to the mansion hoping to ask for another look at the grave, but were pulled aside upon hearing Chemley cry out in clear rage. Layton quickly lead the way to the parlor, very worried at what has just taken place, only to find Matthew at the mercy of Chemley's rage.

"Sweets! How dare you serve me sweets!" Chemley pointed to the accusing tray held in Matthew's hands, "Get these out of my sight this instant!"

"Y-Yes sir, my apologies!" Matthew dashed from the room, quiet scared. Layton and Luke stepped out of the way, before stepping into the parlor.

"You seem in high spirits today inspector." Layton smiled.

Chemley frowned at the smile. "Layton, I've actually wanted a word with you."

"Oh, and what would that be my good sir?" Layton sat down, Luke standing next to him.

"I hear that, not only are you continuing to ask about my investigation, but asking about something about a 'Golden Apple'. Now, what's that about?"

"Certainly the lady of the house has told you of the Baron's will."

"Something, yes, but to tell me what you've found so far?"

"Nothing too amazing, but why ask? Surely you should be more focused on the murder." Layton smiled softly.

Chemley growled softly. "Surely..."

"Then we have our own business to attend to."

"Stop asking about the murder then! This is a case of the Scotland Yard, I don't have time to worry about people who think they're smart enough to play detective!" Chemley stood, bearing down on Layton. Luke frowned and stepped forward, but Layton blocked him, smiling up at Chemley.

"Of course, my appologies. I'll leave that matter to you. Come along Luke."

"Where are we heading?" Luke asked as they left, Chemley looking murderous after them.

"I was actually hoping to meet with Lady Dahila, but I believe she needs some time alone. Let's attack the street with questions again, shall we?"

"Maybe we should try the streets behind the clock tower. I noticed another market when we were chasing Ramon's attacker."

"It should be quiet lively at this time, let's see what we can find."

Even though Luke smiled with confidence, his mind was racing with doubt. No one seemed to have any information on anything about the Reinhold family members. And no one seemed to know what happened to the daughter; she just disappeared after her father died. The 'Golden Apple' seemed to be another thing people knew nothing about, but they demanded he and Layton find it. Everything in this town just lead to another dead end and Luke had no idea how they'd get out.

He was distracted from these thoughts as they neared the entrance, finding Matthew pain-snakingly cleaning family portraits. Luke's eyes feel on the closest portrait, that of a young female with thick brown hair that was tied back tightly, wearing a red dress made clearly of fine fabric with gold trimmings. But what stood out the most were her eyes, which were brown as well, be even in a painting seemed to pierce Luke easily.

"Matthew, is that Flora?" Luke walked over to the butler, having Layton double back to not lose his apprentice.

"Hmm, oh yes, that is Flora. That's the only way I remember what she looks like she's been gone for so long."

"Matthew, I find it so impossible that none know of what happened to this child," Layton joined Luke, "She's the only heir to the Reinhold fortune."

"This is all I know Professor: before her father died, she was here, afterwards, she just disappeared. I'm not saying I'm not worry about her, but I don't know what to do for her," Matthew sighed softly and looked at Layton with some desperation, "Please sir, please fix this village."

"Professor... what did Matthew mean?"

Layton frowned as they headed for the back alley market. "I'm not sure, but something is weighing heavily on that poor man's mind."

"Isn't it rather unfair for him to ask that much of you?" Luke asked.

"Perhaps he believes I'm the only one who can help... which does seem like a lot to deal with."

"But where are we supposed to go for answers now?" Luke frowned, "No one at the mansion knows anything…."

"Perhaps we need to look outside the mansion for answers now, it is a Saturday morning and Ingrid had mentioned something about a market being open today. It should be lively enough that hopefully we can find some information there."

Even though Luke smiled with confidence, his mind was racing with doubt. No one in the family knew any useful information about the location of the Golden Apple or where to find this missing daughter of the late Baron. Surely the only heir to the fortune would be carefully looked after since the Baron passed, but the residence in the mansion didn't seem to worry too much about it. Could they possible know but hiding the truth from Layton and him, and if that's true, for what reason?

"So you know of no one who could have been at least close to the Baron?" Layton asked in slight dismay to the vender.

"Nope, the Baron was a pretty secluded person, liked his privacy. If he did have a friend, it was a well-kept secret. Now, if you don't mind, I kind of need to make a living today." The vender shooed them away slightly and turned to a customer.

Layton frowned in disappointment and the fact that someone could be that tactless, but he only pulled his hat down instead of voicing anything pushing on ahead. Sighing slightly, Luke started to follow but was held in place by a rather sturdy grip on his shoulder. Looking up, he was towered over by an aged man wearing rather thick glasses that hide the man's rather rather well.

"P-Professor!"

Layton turned around quickly and snatched Luke away just as fast, face still holding his composure. "Can I help you sir?"

"Didn't mean to frighten your child, but I couldn't help overhearing that you were attempting to locate the late Baron's friend."

"Um, yes, that is correct. Can we assume that it is you?"

"Well, maybe friend is a bit too strong, but I was rather close to him. He did invite me a few times into his homestead and we did share a few good memories. My name's Archibald."

"I'm Hershel Layton and this is my young charge Luke."

"Well, now that we have the intros out of the way, is there a reason why you're asking around the market for the Baron's friend?"

"We believe that the Baron gave you something of his possessions to you before his passing and that may actually hold a key to locating the Golden Apple." Layton explained.

"Well, you're right about the first part, the Baron did leave me a wonderful writing desk to me on his death bed. But I don't it has anything to do with the Golden Apple."

"Would you be at all opposed to us looking at it?"

"Not at all, but what you'll find will be an amazement, I've searched that desk over hundreds of times but found nothing. Follow me please, my house isn't too far from here."

Archibald led the way out of the market, he and Layton continuing to talk about the Baron and eventually the will. Luke, who was only a few steps behind, slowed slightly, feeling eyes burning into the back of his and Layton's retreating forms. Turning around, Luke's attention was instantly drawn to a tall man wearing a purple overcoat, hair pointed up into horns. A smirk slid across the man's face making eye contact with Luke, causing him to turn around quickly and catching up with his mentor.

* * *

><p>Luke frowned in slight disappointment upon viewing the old writing desk. "This is it?"<p>

"I know it's not much, but it's the thought that counts right?" Archibald defended.

"That it does," Layton smiled, "Well, come Luke, let's starts searching."

They did, hands running over every inch that they could reach, searching for about a half hour with no results to show for it. Layton stood back, eyes scanning the entire desk, while Luck bent down and crawled underneath the desk. Looking around, Luke's eyes landed on a small wooden button in the right corner of the desk. Curiosity getting the better of him, Luke reached forward and pushed it, a small drawer opening next to him.

"Professor, I think I found something." Luke called happily, opening it further. Layton's face appeared, looking very curious as Luke pulled out a worn piece of parchment.

"What did you find my boy?"

"Some weird sort of map." said Luke crawling back out, holding it out for Layton. The only thing on the crumpled piece of paper was a drawing of a wall, a small 'x' placed rather randomly. Up in the corner, a small tower was quickly scrawled.

"Well now, that is rather odd." Archibald fixed his glasses peering at the paper as well.

"What is this?" Luke frowned. Layton didn't have time to respond as a chiming suddenly sounded, Archibald disappearing into a different room. He returned shortly after, looking quiet worried.

"That was Beatrice, she need your help on something."

"On what?" Layton asked.

"She said someone else staying at the inn has skipped his bill. She's asked for your helping in trying to locate him."

"That's horrible, who would do such a thing?" Luke frowned.

"I wasn't even aware that she had another customer," Layton frowned, "No matter. Let's see what we can for her shall we?" Layton smiled and led the way back to the inn, both meeting with a very upset owner. "Miss… Miss, please, you must calm down!"

"I apologize, but my other customer did the old dine and dash! I went upstairs to check on him, but he just simple disappeared without a trace."

"Would you allow us to see the room he was staying in?"

"Yes, right up here, please follow."

She led them to a once clean room that was now covered in grim and filth. The bed was undone, the sheets crusted with something brown, the trash overflowed with half eaten slightly rotting food, and cigar butts littered the floor.

"Ew!" Luke exclaimed, pinching his nose in disgust, "Who lives like this?"

"The same who skip their bill." Beatrice huffed hotly, Luke took a step away from the heated owner just in case.

"This room is in such disarray that I doubt we'll find anything to help track this person down," Layton turned to the innkeeper, "Do you remember what this man looked like?"

Beatrice frowned in concentration. "Well, let's see…. Rather ruff looking man and smelled very strongly of smoke."

"Smoke? Would you happen to talking about Inspector Chemley? He smells rather strongly of smoke as well." Luke frowned.

"No no, not even close, this man looked much more… evil. Plus this man was wearing a heavy dark purple trench coat, with some interested pointed hair and mustache, almost looking like horns."

Luke's stomach dropped; that described perfectly the man who was watching him and Layton leave the market place with Archibald. He bit his tongue as Layton allowed Beatrice to tell them everything she knew, and then asked them to go out and bring the person back. It wasn't until they had walked a good distance away that Luke couldn't hold back any longer.

"Professor, I need to tell you something." Luke said frantically.

"What is it Luke?"

"That man that Beatrice described, I saw him at the market place, he was watching us leave with Archibald."

"Did you know?"

Luke nodded. "Do… do you think he might be trying to find the Golden Apple as well?"

"That and perhaps more."

"What do you mean?"

"The killer of Simon is still on the run, but no one has been able to enter or leave the village for a while now since the drawbridge is out. So we have to assume that he's still here, unable to escape, and since the village has been gossiping about the Golden Apple, this person must have overheard. And since we and the inspector are the only people not from this place, the killer must have guessed what we're up to and has decided to follow in hopes that he can find it first."

"Um… do you think that's true?" Luke asked, looking around them, thinking that the killer could be close. Layton smiled and placed a comforting hand on top of Luke's head, causing him to look up at his mentor.

"Try not to fret Luke, I won't let anything happen to you."

Luke smiled, calming instantly. "What do we do now? All we received from Archibald was a rather confusing piece of paper, we don't really know where to go now."

"I believe the last place to look is the place that the village seems to avoid…."

"You're attempting to go where!" A lady with a shawl asked shrilly

"The Tower, my dear lady." Layton replied, smiling.

"With a child, are you insane sir! That tower's no place for a child!"

"It's alright ma'am, I can handle myself," Luke smiled, "It's really important that we find our way there."

"Well… if you insist. There's a road back of there that will take you there. It's rather seedy, I'd keep a close eye on your child if I were you sir."

"Thank you ma'am, we will be careful." Luke tipped his hat and walked on.

"You taught him well." She nodded to Layton approvingly.

"He's very willing to learn," Layton tipped his hat as well, "If you'll excuse me."

Looking back, Luke smiled seeing how far back Layton was and stopped, allowing his mentor to catch up.

"Hey, kid." Luke looked around to find a gruff vender gesturing him over, "Come 'ere a second."

"What can I do for you sir?"

"You friends with Mr. Top Hat there?"

"You mean Professor Layton? Of course."

"Good. Just had some creepy looking guy give this to me sayin' it belonged to him." Luke was handed a simple designed blue vase, the lip and handles of it a rather worn gold.

"I've never seen it before."

"What do you have there Luke?"

Luke looked up at his mentor, showing him the vase. "The vendor says it belongs to you."

Frowning, Layton took the vase and looked it over. "You must be mistaken my good man, this does not belong to me."

"Ah, well, was told it did." The vendor sighed.

"And who told you that?"

"Some weird looking guy, he was in kind of a hurry and he disappeared to quickly for me to get a good look at him."

"Well, I'm sorry, but this doesn't belong to me," Layton placed it down on the street cart, "We must be on our way if you don't mind."

"Of course, sorry to bother you." The vendor waved them off, Layton and Luke heading to the Tower.

With vendor's back turned to the object, a hand quickly extended from the nearest alleyway and snatched the vase up. Both the person and vase disappeared before the vendor had turned around again.


End file.
